<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Problem With Your Boyfriend Meeting His Son From The Future by MaxTheDumbass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929172">The Problem With Your Boyfriend Meeting His Son From The Future</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxTheDumbass/pseuds/MaxTheDumbass'>MaxTheDumbass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Crystal [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Temporary Breakup, effects of time travel on a relationship, moominpappa is jealous, rated teen because the f word is said like once, spin-off of another fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxTheDumbass/pseuds/MaxTheDumbass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>spinoff of the fic The Crystal </p><p>Moominpappa thought things were going good with him and Joxter but the existence of Snufkin makes him worry for their future as a couple</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joxaren | The Joxter &amp; Muminpappan | Moominpappa, Joxaren | The Joxter/Mymlan | The Mymble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Crystal [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Joxter and Moominpappa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moomin watched Snufkin walk into the portal with a bittersweet feeling in his chest. He was much like his father. Although the kid was quite annoying at times, he did end up caring about the kid.</p><p>He looked over to the Joxter to make sure he was okay. He had gotten quite close to his son, absolutely babying the poor kid. Moomin softly grabbed the Joxter’s paw.</p><p>“Hey, how are you feeling?” Moomin asked softly.</p><p>He felt the Joxter’s paw tense up. “I’m really, really gonna miss him.”</p><p>Moomin sighed, rubbing circles into his paw. “I know I do. Listen, do you wanna, like, talk in my room?” he asked calmly. </p><p>“Okay….”</p><p>Moomin tried his best to keep Joxter calm as he led him to his quarters, never letting go of his paw for a moment. Closing the door behind him, he led Joxter to sit on his bed with him.</p><p>“So…” began Moomin, “Snufkin left.”</p><p>Joxter nodded. “Yeah… like, I know I should be happy for him. He's finally going home to his Joxter and all that, but-”</p><p>“-Part of you wished you could keep him.”</p><p>He sighed, embarrassed. “Yeah….”</p><p>“I mean, you'll get him back eventually”.</p><p>“Yeah, but that won't be for years. I want him back now!”</p><p>Moomin kissed his forehead. “Tove, that sounds just like you.”</p><p>Joxter chuckled sadly. “Yeah… It's just… what if he isn't even born now? Time travel is weird like that!”</p><p>“It'll be fine… I mean, I saw how excited you were to be a parent. I'll make sure you'll get the opportunity to be one again.”</p><p>“Promise?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“Though, I'd be lying if I didn't have some concerns with the whole Snufkin thing, but for an admittedly pretty different reason.”</p><p>“Oh, shoot. Is it my turn to give hugs now? We’re switching this quickly.”</p><p>Moomin rolled his eyes in  annoyance. “Joxter, this is serious!”</p><p>“Oh, right, right,of course. Sorry.”</p><p>“It's just… Snufkin talked about how you and your wife raised him.”</p><p>“Yeah? So?”</p><p>“Well, what does that mean about us? It's clear he sees me just as his friend's dad! So does that mean we're destined to fail?”</p><p>“I'm sure it's fine.”</p><p>“How can you know that?”</p><p>“I mean, the future isn't set in stone, right?”</p><p>“I guess, but-”</p><p>“Don't worry about it, babe. I'm sure it will be fine.” He gave Moomin a kiss on the nose with a soft purr. But he couldn't drop his feelings of dread. Wasn't Joxter supposed to be the one with strange forebodings?</p><p>It was just… With how excited Joxter was to see his son again, would Moomin really lose him to someone else?</p><p>It wasn't long before the Oshun Oxtra was sailing again, this time going for their original plan of picking a random direction and hoping to stumble onto land eventually. It had been working for them so far.</p><p>Moomin had been in charge of steering the ship for the time being while Joxter had been asked to mop the deck, which he very much wasn't doing. Currently, he was lying down next to Moomin, resting peacefully in the sun.</p><p>“Remind me again why I put up with your lazy furry butt again?”</p><p>“You find my furry butt attractive?”</p><p>“No, that can't be it. If you were just hot, I wouldn't be impressed.”</p><p>“First of all, you don't have a lot to be impressed by. You know three people. Second of all, you're agreeing that I'm hot?”</p><p>“I have to find you some degree of attractive to actually want to date you, right?”</p><p>Joxter shrugged. “It could have been my charming personality that won you over.”</p><p>“I highly doubt that.”</p><p>“Wow, babe. I'm hurt,” Joxter spread himself dramatically at Moomin’s feet. “Utterly and completely betrayed.”</p><p>Moomin ignored his whines. “Move before I accidentally step on you.”</p><p>“I mean- It doesn't have to be accidental~”</p><p>“God, Tove—Joxter, not like that!” Moomin yelled, flustered, leading to the Joxter bursting out laughing.</p><p>“You’re a goblin, you know that? An absolutely feral creature,” Moomin said, looking down at him.</p><p>“Yeah, but you love me.”</p><p>“Unfortunately,” Moomin sighed. “Aren't you supposed to be mopping the deck or something?”</p><p>The Joxter groaned. “Come on, scrubbing the deck is boring!”</p><p>“And bothering me isn’t?”</p><p>“Oh, definitely.”</p><p>“Listen, I can't give you attention right now. I'm busy.”</p><p>Joxter yawned. “Fine, I don't need you! I'll go take a nap!”</p><p>“Have fun with that.”</p><p>The Joxter lay down at Moomin’s feet, happily dozing off.</p><p>Things seemed normal enough with him and Joxter. Mindless banter that would lead to tender kisses later. Nothing would go wrong, right? Why couldn't he get this fear out of his head? That Snufkin was a bad omen? That Joxter, and eventually even him, would move onto someone else?</p><p>Was he just being clingy? Didn't they say, if you love someone let them go? Should he let this happen, even if it hurt? Was Snufkin not even going to be born now and they'd stay together, but Joxter would be miserable?</p><p>Endless questions ran through his mind, overwhelming him, and in the end he just sat on the floor next to the peacefully sleeping Joxter. His boyfriend, who didn't worry about a thing. Honestly, Moomin didn't know how he did it.</p><p>With a sigh, Moomin scratched under his chin, releasing a soft purr from the mumrik’s mouth.</p><p>What on earth would he do?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Mymble's Daughter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In all his life, Moomin never thought he'd get nervous about seeing land on the horizon. One moment he had been peacefully sitting next to a sleeping Joxter, and the next he saw a large sliver of land on the horizon. As he looked through his telescope, he spotted a small hut on the beach.</p><p>Someone was living here.</p><p>He suddenly started to feel sick as if he had swallowed a rock. Would one of the people there be Snufkin's mother? Would he be losing Joxter already? He didn't want to lose him yet.</p><p>He still needed him.</p><p>“L-Land ho!” he yelled out shakily, unintentionally waking up the Joxter.</p><p>“Good Tove, Moomin, couldn't be a bit louder, could you?”</p><p>“Oh, shut up,” he muttered. “I had to get Hodgkins’s attention!”</p><p>“Hup, pff,” muttered the Joxter, desperately trying to fall back asleep.</p><p>Joxter wasn't mad at him, right? It wouldn't be something as simple as this that would send them apart would it? Oh, Tove, this was it! He really was losing him! Joxter would leave him for someone who didn’t banter with him all the time. He must really hate Moomin deep down. Oh, dear, this was all his fault!</p><p>The Joxter looked up at him. “You good, Moomin? You’re kinda, err, freaking out a bit.” Though Joxter tried to hide it, Moomin knew him well enough to recognize the concern in his voice. He was being paranoid. Nothing was going to happen.</p><p>Right?</p><p>Moomin cleared his throat, trying to mask the mild panic attack he had for a second there. “Err, uhh, yes. I’m fine, of course, just, umm, got lost in the thoughts, as one might say.”</p><p>Joxter rolled his eyes. “You aren't seriously still panicked about what we talked about earlier, are you? I still love ya, dude. I promise.” Dang it! Joxter knew him too well. He honestly hated how well they could read each other at times.</p><p>Moomin was just about to throw back his usual witty comment at Joxter when he was interrupted by Hodgkins and Muddler walking to the front deck. Trying to get a better look at the nearby island, Hodgkins grabbed the telescope.</p><p>“Oh, we definitely stumbled upon something, all right,” yelled out Hodgkins. “Looks like there's a whole community living over there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great!’ said the Joxter “Expedition over! We can all settle down and live nice peaceful lives with the people of this island. You can set up shop to work on your inventions, Hodgkins, and I for one, have missed being able to nap under a nice shady tree.”</p><p>“Don't get too comfortable! We don't even know if they are hostile or not,” Moomin said, trying to get the Joxter’s mind off the idea of ‘settling down’ while hoping his jealousy wasn't too obvious.</p><p>“Oh, I hope they aren't!” said the Muddler. “I'd love to make a couple good friends to show my buttons to!”</p><p>“Besides,” said Joxter, nudging Moomin’s side, “isn't a dangerous island a thrilling adventure? Sounds right up your alley!” Moomin sighed. He was right.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't long before they reached land and Hodgkins dropped the anchor. It was a simple looking beach they had arrived at, with nothing particularly noteworthy other than a simple wooden hut. Which Joxter was already strutting up to.</p><p>“Let’s see if anyone is home, why don't we?”</p><p>“A-are you should that’s a good idea, Joxter?” asked the Muddler. “We don't want to make anyone angry! We just got here.”</p><p>“It'll be fine. I'm just making an introduction.”</p><p>“Maybe I should make the introduction,” insisted Moomin. “You don't exactly have the most welcoming appearance.” He gestured towards the Joxter’s ratted and grimy clothes.</p><p>Joxter put his hand on his chest dramatically. “Wow, I'm offended!” He stepped closer to the hut. </p><p>“O-oh, please be careful, Joxter! Don't get hurt!” cried the Muddler.</p><p>“I'll be fine! Us mumriks know how to defend ourselves, don't you worry!” Confidently, he walked up to the hut and loudly knocked on the door.</p><p>“No one’s here! Go away!” called out the voice of a young girl, probably four or five years old.</p><p>“Oh… It looks like we’ll have to look elsewhere! No one's here!” said the Muddler.</p><p>“Hmm, I'm not sure of that,” said Joxter smugly. “Someone had to have told us no one was home!”</p><p>Muddler nodded. “Yeah! You’re right! Wow, Joxter, you’re really clever for noticing that!”</p><p>Joxter puffed out his chest confidently. “Well, of course I am. I—” He was quickly interrupted with a hit in the face by the hut door opening.</p><p>Normally, Moomin would laugh at such an embarrassing moment for his beloved mumrik, but he was distracted by who walked out of the hut. He was right about this island.</p><p>The young girl looked almost identical to the one that had been sitting on the shoulder of the older joxter on the other side of the portal. Short, with fiery red hair and a handsewn red dress. </p><p>He really was going to lose him.</p><p>The girl burst out laughing at the sight of Joxter. “Oh, my Tove, awesome! I got a direct hit!” </p><p>“Y-you lied to us!” said the Muddler. “You said no one was home!”</p><p>“Yeah,” she said matter of factly, “because I knew your reactions would be hilarious! And they were!”</p><p>Moomin sighed, already annoyed with this girl. “What's your name, you horrible little child?”</p><p>She smiled proudly. “I am the Mymble's daughter.”</p><p>“The Mymble’s daughter,” repeated the Joxter. “Bit of mouthful, isn't it?”</p><p>She shrugged. “I guess, but that’s just what everybody calls me.”</p><p>“The Mymble is your mother, yes?”</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>“Then how about we just shorten it down to Mymble Jr.? Much easier on the tongue.”</p><p>She thought for a minute. “Mymble Jr.? Hm, I like it! Alright then! You can call me Mymble Jr.!”</p><p>Moomin felt his heart sink into his chest. So quickly had Joxter befriended this girl that looked like his future daughter. He really was going to lose him.</p><p>Muddler looked at her. “Where is your mother? It’s odd to leave a young girl like you by herself.”</p><p>“Oh! She's at the party!” Mymble Jr. explained, as if the four of them knew what she was talking about.</p><p>“Why aren't you with her?” asked Hodgkins. “Or with a babysitter, at least?”</p><p>“Oh, that’s easy! Mamma made me stay home because I kept lying!”</p><p>Joxter chuckled. “Like when you told us no one was home?”</p><p>“Yup! But she’s incredibly forgetful, so if I show up now I'm sure she won't even remember grounding me! Besides, strange new travelers showing up at the king’s birthday party! Everyone will love it!”</p><p>That quickly got Moomin’s attention. “A king, you say! Oh boy, I’ve always wanted to meet a king! What's he like?”</p><p>Mymble Jr. chuckled. “Why don't you follow me and find out?” she said, running deeper into the island and forcing them to chase after them. Something Joxter most definitely wasn't a fan of, going by his constant complaining.</p><p>“I'm going to need a hell of a nap after all this running after this,” he whined.</p><p>Moomin chuckled. “Aww, poor kitty, actually having to do something for once.”</p><p>“You’re right,” said the Joxter, dramatically putting his arm around Moomin. “It's a crime.”</p><p>Moomin was just about on him for being such a lazy freeloader when he heard the sound of Muddler’s scream.</p><p>“S-spider!” he cried out.</p><p>Hodgkins leaned in to get a closer look at the creature. “Its limbs are wire! This spider is purely mechanical.”</p><p>“Bet you were scared, weren't you?” boomed a voice over a speaker.</p><p>Muddler whined. “Ooooooooooooh, that was a real mean prank!”</p><p>“What kind of king plays pranks like that?” asked Moomin.</p><p>“Ours, of course!” said Mymble Jr. with a chuckle. “Now come on, we need to get going. We’re already late to the party!”</p><p> </p><p>What followed was an odd turn of events. They found themselves exploring the deep jungles of the island going on some egg hunt as the king continued to play practical jokes on them. The others seemed to be having quite a bit of fun, but Moomin couldn't let himself relax.</p><p>Joxter seemed relaxed, happily hunting for eggs and talking with Mymble Jr. He was glad to see him enjoying himself, but the fear of losing him simply overwhelmed him to the point he couldn't even enjoy himself with the others. He was a complete mess.</p><p>Which was honestly silly, because he should have been saving his worry for the events of the party: When Joxter met Mymble Jr.’s mother.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Love At First Sight (Moomin Is Jealous of Mymble)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The gates to the garden where the king's birthday party was being held were large and grand. Far more fitting for a king than the pranks he had been playing on them, Moomin thought.</p><p>“Here we are!” said Mymble Jr. excitedly. “Oh boy, I can't wait for you to meet everyone!”</p><p>“Well, let's hope they give us as warm of a welcome as you did,” said Hodgkins, pushing the gates open. The brass doors decorated with intricate patterns swung open to reveal a garden.</p><p>The garden was absolutely stunning, with colorful flowers of all shapes and sizes everywhere they looked. An absolutely magnificent garden. Tied to two trees was a large banner reading ‘Daddy Jones’s 100th birthday party!’</p><p>Moomin found the idea of anyone, especially a king, referring to himself as Daddy quite concerning.</p><p>It definitely looked like a party, alright, with streamers and confetti tossed around the garden. Moomin pitied the maid who would have to clean all that up. People of every shape and size seemed to be enjoying themselves at the king’s party. Hemulens, Snorks, Fillyjonks, almost 30 Mymble children, Mumriks, they were all there having fun.</p><p>The king sat on a throne on the top of a staircase, wearing an inflatable crown with ‘Birthday Boy’ written on it. He noticed the crew of the Oshun Oxtra from the other side of the garden and smiled.</p><p>“Ladies and gentleman,” said Daddy Jones, “I am quite excited to see we have some special guests here with us today!’</p><p>“Oh, who are they Daddy Jones? Who are they? Are they pirates? They're dressed for the sea.,” asked one of the Mymble children, practically climbing over his sibling to get a better look at the newcomers.</p><p>“I hope so!” said his sister. “I've always wanted to meet a real life pirate!”</p><p>“They are not quite pirates! They are travelers from a far away land,” Daddy Jones said proudly. “They are our guests, so make sure to treat them with respect! From watching them with my telescope, I can tell they are good and kind folks.”</p><p>Moomin puffed out his chest proudly. It wasn't everyday he was complimented by a king. </p><p>Joxter chuckled, putting his arm around him teasingly. “Don't get too excited now. I might get jealous.”</p><p>The king laughed quite loudly at the Joxter’s quip. “Ahh, yes. I think we will get along quite well!” He raised his glass of wine to the sky. “Now then, if everyone is here, the party can truly begin!”</p><p>During the first half of the party, Moomin found himself having a wonderful time. There was a raffle using the eggs they had found on their way to the party. He and Joxter won a large number of sweet-tasting fruits and candies that they snacked on together throughout the party. Though, he could honestly go without Joxter’s continuous attempts to toss food into Moomin’s mouth when he wasn't expecting it.</p><p>After that was dancing. Neither he nor Joxter really knew how to dance, so they mostly just ended up stepping on each other’s feet. Moomin was quite disappointed by this, for he had always dreamed of having a romantic waltz with someone he loved. He had forgotten that an essential part of that was actually knowing how to waltz.</p><p>But yet, it was everything his lonely little orphan heart could have ever wanted. People wanting to see him and be around him. Being able to spend time with someone he cared about. He would have remembered it fondly, if not for the events of the second half of the party.</p><p>Mymble Jr. dragged Hodgkins ahead as the others rushed to follow her. “Come on, all of you! You've yet to meet my mother!”</p><p>Moomin had been running roughly a foot behind Joxter when the mumrik suddenly stopped, causing Moomin to crash into him.</p><p>“What on earth is wrong with you, Joxter?” he grumbled. “At least warn me if you're going to stop all of a sudden like that!”</p><p>“Y-yeah, sorry, Moomin,” Joxter muttered mindlessly, not really paying much attention to what he was saying. He was staring ahead of him, completely enraptured by what he saw.</p><p>Confused by the Joxter’s odd behavior, he poked his head over his shoulder to see what on earth he was looking at. His heart sunk into the bottom of his chest.</p><p>She was a beautiful Mymble.</p><p>What Joxter had been so entranced by was a woman, smiling happily as she held several of the Mymble children in her arms. She was large and confident, having no shame as her dress clung to her skin. She wore fancy jewelry and a feathery boa that her children kept grabbing at while her hair was fixed into a messy bun.</p><p>And his beloved Joxter couldn't get his eyes off her.</p><p>“What a remarkable Mymble,” Joxter muttered.</p><p>“J-Joxter?” Moomin said weakly. “Is everything okay?”</p><p>“Hmm, oh, yeah. Yeah, I’m fine, Don’t worry about it. Look, I’m just going to introduce myself to her. I’ll be right back, I promise.”</p><p>For some reason, Moomin doubted that. Moomin turned his face away from the Joxter. They were so good at reading each other and Moomin didn't want him to know how betrayed he felt.</p><p>He heard Joxter walk up the stairs. “Well, hello there, madam! I don’t think we’ve been introduced yet. I’m the Joxter.”</p><p>The Mymble chuckled. “Oh, I've heard of you. You're one of the travelers the king spoke of, correct?”</p><p>Joxter chuckled in a way Moomin had never heard him laugh before. “So, you’ve heard of me? I’m flattered.”</p><p>Moomin didn’t bother to hear where the rest of the conversation went. His heart had already been broken into a million unrepairable pieces.</p><p>With a shaky sniff, Moomin wiped his eyes of tears and walked out of the garden gates.</p><p>A concerned dad as always, Hodgkins chased after him. “Moomin? Is everything okay?”</p><p>“Oh, I’m just giddy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Relationship Advice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Romance had never really been Hodgkins’s cup of tea. It's not that he didn't understand it—he could easily wrap his head around someone wanting to spend the rest of their life with a romantic partner; he simply just never had any desire to do so. He felt content with his life as is, working on inventions while taking care of three rowdy orphans that he had ended up essentially adopting.</p><p>So when he saw Moomin running away from Joxter, tearing up, he had a feeling this might be a bit outside of his expertise. He could handle his son meeting his son from the future, but relationship problems were definitely outside his understanding. But still, Hodgkins was worried about Moomin and, dang it, he was still going to try and help.</p><p>“Moomin!” he yelled, chasing after him. “Is everything okay?”</p><p>“Oh, I'm just giddy,” Moomin muttered. For some reason, Hodgkins doubted that.</p><p>“You and Joxter? What happened?” he asked, voice full of concern. They had always been happy together, but had there been something he missed? Some kind of cue obvious to others but completely missed by him?</p><p>“Oh, nothing happened. Joxter just found someone he likes more than me!”</p><p>“That, uh, sounds like something happened.”</p><p>That's when Moomin really started crying, resulting in an, admittedly, awkward hug from Hodgkins, who was trying his best to be understanding.</p><p>“Shhhh, it's okay, I’m here. I’m sure it isn't as bad as you think.”</p><p>“Ohhh, Hodgkins, but it is! Ever since we had met Snufkin, I had been worried and now my fears have been confirmed!”</p><p>“Huh? What does Snufkin have to do with this?”</p><p>“I-if Snufkin exists, then that means Joxter is eventually going to break up with me for some girl! A-and it’s finally happening,” Moomin sobbed.</p><p>“Oh dear, that, umm, certainly sounds like a conundrum.”</p><p>“What do I do, Hodgkins? I don't want to lose him yet!”</p><p>“Well, uh, you see—Nothing is really set in stone, you know. Erm, Snufkin might not even exist in this timeline.”</p><p>Moomin sobbed into Hodgkins. “Oh, that'd be even worse! Joxter would be devastated if Snufkin isn't born.”</p><p>“Have you tried talking to him?”</p><p>“I did, but he said everything would be fine! Well, guess what, Joxter? Everything isn't fine!”</p><p>“Try talking to him again?”</p><p>“It's not worth it,” he mumbled. “He won't listen.”</p><p>“He cares about you, doesn't he? I'm sure he doesn't want to see you like that.”</p><p>“Oh, no, he just doesn't want to be honest about how we're going to fall apart!”</p><p>“Moomin, I think-”</p><p>Moomin pulled away from Hodgkins. “Ugh, you're just making everything worse!”</p><p>Hodgkins, admittedly, didn't know what he did, but he knew it wasn't good.</p><p> </p><p>It had been a couple of days since Joxter had last heard from Moomin. Which was quite odd for the young troll. And, honestly? He was starting to worry he had done something.</p><p>One moment everything was going great at the party, but after he had finished talking with Mymble, Moomin had simply disappeared.</p><p>Joxter had tried to talk to him and ask him what was going on, but he never got any kind of answer, just a disinterested mumble. </p><p>He couldn't get any conversation out of Moomin. He was starting to suspect he was avoiding him.</p><p>He didn't think he had done anything? Had he? </p><p>Quite stumped on the situation, Joxter sat next to a tree trying to figure out what on Earth it is that he could have done. He didn't usually do this much thinking. His head was starting to hurt.</p><p>The lovely Mymble, who had been apparently going for a walk nearby, had seemingly noticed the Joxter, who, from an outsider, looked like he was in pain. Admittedly, he did have a bit of a headache.</p><p>“My, is everything okay there, kitty?” she asked calmly, her voice smooth like butter.</p><p>“Hrmm? Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine, I think? It's not like I'm in any serious physical pain, but Moomin’s been acting weird lately and I don't know what I did!”</p><p>“Moomin? Was that the guy you were dancing with at the party?”</p><p>The Joxter nodded.</p><p>“Is he, like, your boyfriend, or?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, he's my boyfriend.”</p><p>She nodded. “I see. What was going on right before things got all weird like this?”</p><p>The Joxter leaned back, thinking. “It was super weird. One minute, we were hanging out and dancing and all that. Then I went to talk with you and he disappeared!”</p><p>The Mymble laughed. “Oh, that's all it is?”</p><p>“What do you mean ‘all it is’? Mymble, why won't he talk to me?”</p><p>“Well, I could be wrong, but I do believe it's because he's jealous.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“He saw you with a beautiful woman and thought you were replacing him.”</p><p>“But I'd never do that! I love him. While I certainly think you’re very wonderful and lovely, Miss Mymble, I wouldn't want to have to break up with Moomin! He matters so much to me!”</p><p>She smiled. “Aww, Joxter, you're so sweet. Have you asked him about polyamory at all?”</p><p>“Poly… what now?</p><p>She chuckled. Tove, she was so smiley. “Polyamory. Do you not know what it is?”</p><p>“Not in the slightest bit.”</p><p>“Well, it's basically when, with their partners consent, someone dates two people.”</p><p>“Wait, that's a thing?” He could be with Moomin and Mymble at the same time?</p><p>She nodded. “If Moomin was okay with it, then you could technically date both of us.” she smirked. “Assuming you're interested in me.”</p><p>The Joxter blushed. “O-oh, well, you know. I'm definitely n-not opposed to it.”</p><p>Mymble chuckled, kissing him on the forehead. “Talk to him.”</p><p>He nodded. “I will.”</p><p>If only the Joxter had been able to put what he had just learned from Mymble to use.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. It's Over Isn't It?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moomin had hoped he was being paranoid. Joxter wouldn't really leave him. After his mess of a conversation with Hodgkins, Moomin had gone for a walk to try and clear his mind.</p><p>That's when he saw them.</p><p>He saw Joxter, standing next to the Mymble. He suddenly smiled widely and stood on his tiptoes to kiss her.</p><p>He really was being replaced. He knew it was coming, so he wasn't surprised, but he still felt like someone had just punched him in the face while seeing his boyfriend(?) mindlessly kiss someone else. It hurt more than words could describe.</p><p>Quickly, he hid himself behind a tree out of sight, letting the waterworks flow. Moomin sobbed silently. His heart felt as if it had been hit a million times with a sledge hammer. Why had he ever agreed to go out with him?</p><p>Why had he been so dumb?</p><p>Suddenly, he felt himself poked on the back of the head. He quickly tried to dry his eyes before turning to see who it was. It was the Joxter.</p><p>“Hey, Moomin!” he said in a cheery mood.</p><p>“What do you want, Joxter,” Moomin said harshly, not wanting to deal with his cheating butt.</p><p>“W-wait, M-Moomin” the Joxter said with concern. “Have you been crying?”</p><p>“What do you think? Geez, I knew you were dumb, but I didn't know you where completely moronic!”</p><p>“Moomin? What's going on? You're acting weird! Hell, you've been acting weird constantly the past few days. Listen, if this is about Mymble, then—”</p><p>“Oh, I don't need to listen. I understand clearly.”</p><p>“Huh? Did she talk to you, too?”</p><p>“Oh, she didn't need to! I can take a hint!”</p><p>“Moomin, listen to me. I think you’re misunderstanding, I—”</p><p>“No, Joxter, you listen to me! I don't need your excuses! I can tell when I'm being replaced!”</p><p>“Replaced? No, Moomin, that's not what's happening at all! I—”</p><p>“Oh, no, I'm not being replaced. No, no, no, how foolish of me! Of course, I'm just being tossed away so you can be with Mymble and have Snufkin like you want!”</p><p>“Snufkin has nothing to do with it.”</p><p>Moomin started to tear up. “Then you really do like her more than me!”</p><p>“What— Moomin, please, listen to me. That isn't what's happening at all!”</p><p>“Don't fucking lie to me, Joxaren.”</p><p>That response made Joxter flinch. No one ever used the Joxter’s full name, not even Hodgkins. And Moomin was far from the type to curse. He had made his point clear.</p><p>Moomin wasn't screwing around.</p><p>The Joxter just started at him, at a total loss for words. He had been exposed for his actions.</p><p>All he could get out was a weak,“… Moomin.”</p><p>“Don't ‘Moomin’ me.”</p><p>“Please listen.”</p><p>“No! I don't want to hear your excuses, Joxter! I saw you kiss the Mymble!”</p><p>“O-oh, you saw that. Moomin, listen, I don't wanna cheat on you.”</p><p>“Well, you did.”</p><p>The Joxter hid his face, not daring to look at Moomin. A true sign of guilt.</p><p>“I'm breaking up.”</p><p>The Joxter turned to face him, shocked. “W-what?”</p><p>“Don't look so surprised.”</p><p>“Moomin, wait! It's not what you think—”</p><p>“Goodbye, Joxter,” Moomin said and walked away. He didn't bother to look at Joxter. He didn't want to make this harder than it already was.</p><p>He didn't even pay much attention to where he was walking; he just moved mindlessly.</p><p>He still remembered when he had first gotten together with the Joxter a couple months ago. They had been simply hanging out in Joxter’s room one night, just talking about whatever crossed their minds.</p><p>“So, how did you meet Hodgkins?” Moomin had asked.</p><p>Joxter chuckled. “Oh, that's easy! I broke into his house!”</p><p>Moomin looked at him, shocked. “Why would you do that? Hodgkins is so kind!”</p><p>“I wasn't going to steal anything.”</p><p>“Huh. Then why did you do it?”</p><p>“Well, simply, I didn't have anywhere to stay, so I would just camp in whatever house I saw.”</p><p>“You didn't have a place to stay? Didn't you have a mamma and pappa?”</p><p>“I'm like you. An orphan,” the Joxter explained. “I knew my parents once, but they decided that a war with a park keeper was more important than me and left me to fend for myself.”</p><p>Moomin frowned. “Is that why you hate park keepers so much?”</p><p>“Maybe? Honestly, I don't know.”</p><p>“So Hodgkins took you in?”</p><p>Joxter nodded. “He found a twelve year old mumrik asleep on his couch and felt bad for me, so he took me in.”</p><p>Moomin smiled. “That's good at least.”</p><p>Joxter shrugged. “Yeah, I suppose so.”</p><p>“Well, I promise I'll make sure you won't end up on the streets again.”</p><p>He smiled. “You mean that?”</p><p>Without thinking, he had put his paw on top of the Joxter’s.</p><p>“Of course, Joxter, you’re my friend. I care about you!”</p><p>“You know, you don't have the slightest clue how the world works, but, honestly, it's kinda cute!”</p><p>“I do too understand how the world works! I'm an important young moomin, don't you know? I was born under special stars!”</p><p>Joxter chuckled. “Oh, right, how could I forget.” He played with Moomin’s paw. Moomin hadn't noticed they had started holding them. Tove, had the Joxter always had such warm and fluffy fur?</p><p>“But still,” said the Joxter, “I hope with all that destiny you'll still have time for me.”</p><p>Moomin looked at him, shocked. “Of course! You're my best friend and you mean a lot to me!”</p><p>That was when Joxter had caught him off guard, giving him a tender kiss. He pulled away quickly, giving Moomin a soft smile.</p><p>“Good, because you mean a lot to me, too.”</p><p>At that moment, things had seemed perfect. That as long as he had Joxter, nothing could go wrong. Moomin started to sob again, though a lot less quietly this time. </p><p>Why would he do this? Why would the Joxter betray him like this? He said he'd be there for him! And the Joxter abandoned him as soon as he learned he didn't need to rely on him to stay off the streets anymore! Was that the only reason he had even dated him?</p><p>So he could take advantage of Moomin’s promise?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Mymble To The Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Mymble was calmly doing her nightly routine, tucking all 30 of her children into bed, individually kissing each one goodnight. Each one of her children had a hand knitted blanket that she or her eldest daughter had knit themselves. She loved all her children and she wanted all of them to have something personal.</p><p>As she headed towards the door, she smiled. Her little ones were chaos, but she wouldn't trade it for the world, even if she hardly got any sleep. In fact, as she headed to the door, she heard a child's voice.</p><p>Turning to see who it was, she recognized her oldest daughter, for whom the Joxter had given the name Mymble Jr.</p><p>“Um, Mamma?”</p><p>Mymble walked towards her, picking her up gently. “Yes, dear? What is it?”</p><p>“Are you and Mr. Joxter gonna get married?” she asked innocently.</p><p>The Mymble chuckled. “My, it's a bit early to think about that, dear. I only met him recently!”</p><p>“Oh…” Mymble Jr. said sadly, pouting slightly as if she was trying to baby face her mamma into marrying the Joxter.</p><p>Mymble, far too used to her children's shenanigans, paid it no mind and calmly tucked her into bed with a smile.</p><p>“You kids like the Joxter, don't you?” she said softly before giving Mymble Jr. her good night kiss.</p><p>She smiled. “Of course! He gave me some candy the other day! And he's really cute!” she said with a giggle.</p><p>Mymble sighed. “I think you're too young to worry about things like people being cute. Goodnight, dear.”</p><p>“Goodnight, Mamma.”</p><p>The Mymble headed out of the children's room, praying they'd stay asleep at least for a little while. As she went to her nightly spot on the porch to watch the sunset, she found, for the third time this week, Joxter waiting for her.</p><p>“Can't get enough of me, can you, tomcat?”</p><p>He shrugged sadly. “Something like that, apparently.” There was pain in the Joxter's voice, his normal vagabond personality gone. He wasn't even looking at her; he was looking off to the horizon, staring off into space.</p><p>Slowly, Mymble sat next to him and put her hand on his lap comfortingly.</p><p>“Is everything okay?” she asked softly, making it clear there was no pressure for him to talk.</p><p>Joxter didn't turn to face her. He kept his eyes on the horizon. “Moomin dumped me.”</p><p>She suddenly felt very guilty. She had been the one to recommend polyamory to Joxter and would feel absolutely terrible if Moomin had dumped him for suggesting it. In this short time they had come to know each other, it has become clear Moomin meant a lot to him.</p><p>“Oh, Joxter. I'm so sorry. Did he not like the idea of polyamory?”</p><p>“I didn't even get to explain it to him. He saw me kiss you and then got mad.”</p><p>“Yes, you probably should have asked if he was okay with polyamory before you did that.”</p><p>The Joxter wiped tears out of his eyes. “And now he hates me and is never going to talk to me again!”</p><p>Mymble patted his back comfortingly. “Oh, I'm sure he doesn't hate you.”</p><p>“He does, I know it!” sobbed the Joxter. “He most definitely never wants to see me again!”</p><p>“Joxter, dear? You said you hadn't gotten the chance to explain polyamory with him yet?”</p><p>He nodded weakly. The Joxter was a complete mess, with his fur sticking out every which way and his eyes puffy. He was very clearly distraught about this breakup with Moomin.</p><p>“How about I try and explain things to him, okay?”</p><p>“B-but what if he doesn't listen?”</p><p>“If he doesn't listen, then I'm afraid there's nothing I can do. But we can't know for sure he'll say no.”</p><p>“i guess you're right.”</p><p>She smiled. “Of course. Now, I'll be back. I promise.” She left the Joxter on his own to have a chat with Moomin.</p><p> </p><p>The Joxter didn't know how long exactly he had been waiting for the Mymble, but to him it most definitely felt like an eternity. She was talking to Moomin, right? What were they saying? Was he okay with it? Was he not? Had he started another argument like before?</p><p>He didn't want to pick between Mymble or Moomin. He found both of them, oh, so indescribably wonderful.</p><p>Moomin had been his companion through the past months. He was the first person, other than Hodgkins, who he saw as a father figure, to promise to protect him and to say that he'd love him and wouldn't abandon him. Before he had met Moomin, he didn't believe that he was worthy of love. And, as much as they bantered, he really did love him.</p><p>And Mymble, he adored for other reasons. He had only just met her, but the moment he laid his eyes on her he had felt as though he had been shot through the heart. She was confident and sexy. She didn't take anything from anyone. And the amount of love and care she showed to her children? Tove, it made his heart sob.</p><p>How on earth was he supposed to choose between two lovely people like that?</p><p>As he sat there, anxiously pondering what was to come in the near future, Mymble and Moomin walked up to the porch. Moomin looked especially sorrowful.</p><p>“Uh, hey, Joxter," Moomin said awkwardly.</p><p>“Moomin and I had a talk,” Mymble explained, calm as ever.</p><p>“D-do you still hate me?” Joxter asked anxiously.</p><p>Moomin sighed. “I'm mad at you for being such an idiot! But… no.”</p><p>Joxter chuckled, desperately trying to lighten the mood. He absolutely despised being in uncomfortable and serious situations like this. He just wanted to take naps and spend time with people he loved. </p><p>“Well, Moom, you should expect stupidity from me by now,” he joked.</p><p>Moomin relaxed slightly. “Yes, I suppose so,” he said, giving Joxter a simple moomin kiss on the nose. </p><p>“So, you're okay with the thing Mymble talked about?” he asked, not being entirely sure how to interpret the kiss. What if he didn't want to break up anymore, but didn't want him to date Mymble? What would he do? He had foolishly gotten his hopes up.</p><p>Moomin sighed. “I wish you had spoken to me before you went smooching Mymble, but yes. Joxter, I'm sorry. I should have listened to you.”</p><p>Quickly, the Joxter pulled him into a hug. He most definitely was not crying of joy over not losing Moomin. That would be lame.</p><p>“I'm so glad you're not breaking up with me! Oh, Tove, Moomin! I'm so sorry!”</p><p>Moomin chuckled. “Me, too.”</p><p>Now, despite having met his son from the future, the Joxter had no clue what was in hold for the future. But if it had these two lovely people in it, plus his incredible son? </p><p>He couldn't wait for what came next.</p><p>He nuzzled his face into Moomin's fluffy white fur, absolutely overwhelmed by happiness to have him in his life.</p><p>“I love you, Moomin.”</p><p>“I love you, too, Joxter, you big softie.”</p><p>Mymble laughed and kissed the back of Joxter's head. “Oh, he's absolutely a softie. But I like him that way.”</p><p>“And who said I didn't?” defended Moomin.</p><p>Joxter pulled his face out of Moomin's fur to kiss him softly. Tove, he really would get to have both of these people in his life.</p><p>“Trust me, I never doubted it for a second.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>